


Well Played, Dave.

by VeetVoojagig



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multiple Daves, kinkiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/pseuds/VeetVoojagig
Summary: Dave gets bored during movie night and comes up with a game. And it spirals out of control.





	Well Played, Dave.

**Author's Note:**

> My friends gave me a prompt and encouragement while I was high on painkillers. I wrote about half of this that night, and have been steadily trying to figure out what I'd meant to do in my drug addled brain.

Dave Strider repressed a sigh. He was way too cool for that shit. This movie may have been dumb as fuck, but he would man up and deal with it. Because the fine ass troll leaning against his side was engrossed as shit in whatever the fuck was going on on the screen, his eyes lighting up and his face relaxed in a way Dave never saw it in public, and rarely when it was just the two of them. Pretty much only during movie night. Fucking romcoms, dude. What the hell. But Karks was, well, Karks. And adorable. Karkdorable. That’s right, that’s what it’s at. 

Other than troll-watching, though, which he totally deserved a boy scout badge in, he was so fucking practiced, he was bored. And not showing it was getting harder. Which was an amazing coincidence, because thinking about Karkat instead was making other things harder. But if he interrupted the movie, Karkat would be so fucking pissed at him, however open to “romantic advances” he would be right as the credits started rolling. Fuck. 

He was trying not to fidget noticeably when he heard a familiar noise. Well, “heard” wasn’t exactly the right word. More like “felt.” A rip in time, just a little flare that meant someone had popped into existence from somewhen else. He stiffened slightly and turned his head. 

Karkat didn’t even notice, all gooey eyed as some pretty dude was on his knees trying to get some chick to do something or other, probably naked. Well, it wouldn’t have said that, but it was implied. 

The source of the disturbance was pretty immediately obvious, some wickedly cool dude who’d popped in on his rad time-tables and sauntered up to the back of the couch. Dave nodded to him in greeting, and he nodded back in the same manner. One coolkid to another. A wordless “‘sup?”

The newcomer’s hand lifted, carding through Karkat’s hair gently for a few moments before fingers slipped up to circle the base of one of his nubby little horns. The troll let out a soft noise, a cross between a moan, a purr, and a chirp. “Mm, Dave,” he murmured, his eyelids drooping slightly. This still mostly fell under cuddling, so Karks wouldn’t shout at him. Yet. 

His future self raised an eyebrow over his sweet ass shades and tipped his head at Karkat. Oh, so that’s how they’re playing it, then. He smirked. “Yeah, babe? You like that, huh?” he asked, leaning in a bit with his arm along the back of the couch. Like it was his hand stroking his boyfriend’s strange alien bits. Well, technically, it was. In a sense. But. 

“That’s nice,” Karkat said, a bit of a click in his voice. Two matching smirks widened on two identical faces. That was definitely his ‘my panties are getting wet’ voice. And there was that flare of energies again, and a second hand was on Karkat’s other horn, coming from a third body. A man could get jealous, all these dudes pawing his boyfriend, if he didn’t know that he’d be getting to do this himself soon. Twice, apparently. Fuck yes. 

A low moan escaped the troll. “Dave… trying to watch this.” His tone was petulant but breathy, and he didn’t actually indicate that he wanted him to stop. 

“You’ve seen it before. A bajillion times, if I remember right. At least it feels that way,” Dave said, keeping both his hands out of sight now. “You really want me to stop?” he asked.

His time doubles moved fingers slowly around each horn, working in perfect unison as if they were a world championship synchronized seduction team. Karkat’s eyes shut completely and he groaned. “No,” he gasped. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop. Dave!” 

“Not going to, don’t worry. Chill out, babe, the Strider’s got you.” He grinned and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his troll’s cheek. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he murmured against his ear. Karkat did his purr/chirp again and arched his back, pressing his horns into the other Daves’ hands. His eyes were closed tightly, and it didn’t seem like he’d be opening them soon. Which was just as well, because Dave felt another rip in time as another one of his future selves joined the party. He looked around to see this one setting up a chalkboard in the corner, scratching what looked like a betting pool on it quickly. Totally not fair, he was the only one who hadn’t been through this before, they all knew the answers. Though the other two raised hands with different numbers of fingers on them, probably for the irony. Okay. He could run with that. He held up both hands, indicating that he thought eight Daves would show up before Karkat noticed anything unusual going on. 

The newest Dave grinned and marked down everyone’s bets before strolling over and placing both hands on Karkat’s shoulders, rubbing gently. Karkat was… wow, he was gone, just purrchirpping and rolling his head back, not counting hands at all. All right, then. He pushed Karkat’s shirt up, sliding fingertips over the rough skin of his abdomen. He could never get over how different his troll felt, and he loved it. He didn’t know if it was supposed to be a softer kind of shell or protection from radiation or what, but it was cool. It was Karkat. 

Another pair of hands helped the troll out of his shirt as Dave kept caressing his slightly flabby abs. So fucking adorable. Dave smirked and poked his belly. Karkat growled softly until a mass of blond hair swooped down, obscuring the troll’s face from Dave’s view as his future self kissed the fuck out of his boyfriend. It was pretty hot, actually. He was one attractive dude, and Karks… Karks was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

He shifted and slid down to his knees in front of the couch, unbuttoning the troll’s simple gray pants and tugging them down, along with his underpants. As he’d suspected, there were already some red stains in them, which had seemed gross when they’d first started this, but now was just a sign of how fucking awesome he was at making Karkat hot and bothered. 

Dave leaned forward and trailed his lips slowly along his boyfriend’s inner thigh, keeping a careful distance from the dripping red tentacle that curled against Karkat’s stomach. There’d be time for that later. After Karkat was begging for it.

Or not. Karkat’s leg jerked under his lips, and he looked up to see a hand curled around his bulge, smearing that warm crimson slime along the wiggling length of it. Dude. Not fair. He really had to step up his game now. 

He watched Karkat’s face for a moment; fuck, he made the most beautiful expressions when he was getting his bulge polished. And he'd make even better ones in just a minute. He wouldn't be able to see those, though. Before he delved into Karkat's sweet, hot nook he noticed that two of his future selves up there were getting pretty hot and heavy with each other. Couldn't blame them, this action was super boner inducing. His own naked spam porpoise was so stiff it was like full on rigor mortis. Wait, no, gross. His dick was so not dead.

But he could watch that show another time, and obviously would. Time wasn't in short supply with Dave Strider on the job. He be dishing out time left and right like an all you can eat time buffet. So he leaned in slowly, gripping each of his thighs as he ran his tongue lightly along the swollen folds of flesh, teasing his tender bits. The taste had been weird at first, but it was better than the grub cakes Karks had tried to feed him once, so he'd been able to get used to it. Now he craved it. 

And, of course, those delicious noises he made. He was going to claim that he was coaxing most of them out, even though other Daves were working on him too. Karkat loved when he did this. So fucking much. The way his whole body was shaking proved he was loving it now, too. Obviously. Because Dave Strider was the fucking master of alien body parts. He deserved a trophy. Dave Strider, nookslurper extraordinaire. 

Exhibit A, Karkat Vantas, shrieking and convulsing as he squirted out his gross red come. Hehehe. Dave pulled back with his signature smirk and pulled a package of wet wipes out of his sylladex that he kept just for such an occasion. After cleaning off his face, he stood and grinned down into Karkat’s dazed eyes. “What. The. Fuck,” the troll panted, finally looking around at all the Daves. 

Dave followed his gaze. Oh, wow. The two who’d started making out were now rolling around on the floor. Well played, Daves. Well played. And… he frowned, doing a quick count. Two more had shown up when he wasn’t paying attention, and they were just sitting at the side of the room with an ironically large tub of popcorn. Oh, fuck that. Seven. They’d done that just so he wouldn’t win the bet. Trolling himself from the future? Again, well played. He shot them a thumbs up and looked back at Karkat. “Hey, babe. Lookin’ good,” he said. 

“Fuck you, Strider,” he answered, but he smiled fondly. Dave squeezed his way onto the couch between Karkat and a future self, wrapping his arms around each of them. The pimp was definitely in the crib. 

“Love you, too, Karks,” he said with a grin. He leaned over, resting his head on the troll’s shoulder. He had six more rounds of this to go before the night was out and the loops stabilized. Well. It was going to be fun, he knew that much. Ah, this was the life.


End file.
